


Mouth.

by ronniedoll



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Gen, Guro, Hard vore, Self-Insert, Spelunking, Vore, achluophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniedoll/pseuds/ronniedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Sunny's chef partner, and you could not be happier.  He treats you well and keeps you safe, but you've never been on an ingredient run with him before.</p><p>Sunny suggests, as an exercise of trust, that you come on an ingredient run with him to an unexplored cave. You agree to it, despite being scared out of your wits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth.

Being Sunny’s chef partner was the most fun and rewarding thing you had ever done with your life. You had always loved to cook, and working with the high-class ingredients he brought home was spectacular. Not to mention, hearing his wholehearted and flowery compliments about your cooking (both the process of doing it and the finished product) was a wonderful confidence booster.

Things had been getting kind of… Romantic with him, lately. Sometimes, when you were preparing ingredients or cooking, he would slither up behind you and wrap his strong, warm arms around your waist, asking how ‘things were going’ into your ear. He’d even kissed you a few times... It was impossible to deny the warm feelings you got when he did things like this, and it felt natural to reciprocate them. With Sunny, you felt undeniably safe. His strength and protective nature made you feel like no harm could ever come your way again, and it was nice.

You could imagine a happy future with him that stretched for decades- a fantasy that always made you blush. Every time you looked into his gorgeous, deep blue eyes, you saw years and years of happiness ahead.

One evening, Sunny had suggested something interesting to you. It was an exercise of trust. Of bonding. It was necessary for any gourmet hunter and chef partnership, he had explained. You would be going on a, apparently, rather safe ingredient run with him if you agreed to it.

You did agree, and were met with an excited clap of his pretty hands and a warm kiss on the cheek.

When the time came, it was the first time since the start of your partnership that you felt anxious. The both of you were standing at the mouth of a deep cave. Vines hung down over the entrance from the plateau above, a stream of water gurgled softly between rocks and into a pond just to the left of the cliff face, and a cool flow of air was exhaling constantly from the cave’s mouth. It was an admittedly pleasant view and sensation on such a hot summer’s day, but what lay ahead of you made you shake a bit in your boots.

Sensing your anxiety, Sunny sighed a bit. “This is a trust exercise, remember?” Sunny extended a hand to your shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. “You never go on ingredient runs with me. I feel it’s somethin’ we need t’do together. Don’t you agree?”

You nodded. You did agree, and you would do anything to keep your partnership with him strong- but there was a reason you never went on ingredient runs with him.

The world you lived in was a dangerous one. The evolution of flora and fauna had been going into hyperdrive for millions of years, producing some incredibly powerful and dangerous organisms. Only the strongest of gourmet hunters could have a long, successful career. Sunny was one of those men, among the very best of the best. Thanks to his gourmet cells and constant training, his abilities were staggering, to say the least.

But you… You were just an ordinary human. Sunny assured you that you were more than that, with the cooking prowess you possessed; but in the sense of physical strength, you were nothing. Even a capture level one creature could tear you to shreds in a moment, while Sunny could comfortably take down creatures of capture levels soaring into the hundreds.

“I’ve scouted this cave a bit, and there’s hardly any life in there at all, ‘side from the ingredient we’re after. You have nothing t’worry about as long as y’trust me, okay?” He pulled you into a warm hug then, using his hair to bring you close to his body. You felt the warm strength of his one million sensors and immediately felt a bit more at ease. You nodded against his chest a bit, and he hummed joyfully, kissing the top of your head.

“Alright,” he said, pulling away a bit. “Let’s go in, if you’re ready.”

You nodded, taking his hand and facing the cave, taking a deep breath. He spread his sensors out first, and then led the way into the cave’s gaping, wet mouth.

The ground below you was damp and greenish against the dark surface of the smooth rock. At that point, you could see your surroundings fairly well- the light pouring from outdoors was still very bright. The first few dozen meters into the cave was wide and fairly barren of formations, aside from a few jagged stalagmites and stalactites that hugged near the walls. Their tips were white with calcite and they glistened a bit. They were pretty.

You held onto Sunny’s hand as you walked further and further into the cave. The path started to slope downwards at a slight angle, and the pathway thinned out. It was getting harder and harder to see- your pupils were dilating to adjust to the darkness, but it was becoming harder and harder for them to catch up the further you walked.

You turned your head to look over your shoulder towards the entrance, but could hardly see it. It was only a faint, white dot far, far behind you.

You started to panic a little bit at that moment, but Sunny pulled you closer to his side. “Shh, darlin’. It’s alright. I’ve got you. I can see what’s ahead with my sensors, remember? I know what’s ahead, around, and behind for hundreds of meters. I know th’safest paths. Just trust me.” His voice was warm and gentle, almost crooning against your ear. You pressed your side against him and you felt a few bundles of his visible sensors curl around your waist and legs, steadying you and keeping you close.

The both of you kept going.

For a while, it was a straight shot. You didn’t turn at all, and the slope didn’t increase beyond slight. You were beginning to feel more okay, more at peace, but then Sunny spoke up. It felt like it had been hours since he had said anything, but in reality it had only been a few minutes.

“In a few meters, we’re goin’ t’start movin’ right. Keep your head low- I’ll hold the back of your neck down at the proper angle, but don’t make any sudden movements, okay?” Even with his soothing tone, you felt your stomach begin to churn and your legs wobbled with uncertainty.

Sure enough, though, just as he had said, you started to slowly edge right. The floor beneath you was very slick, and you felt yourself lose traction for a split second a few times before Sunny caught you. You could also tell the walls were opening up again, but that the ceiling was getting lower.

It was cold and inky black by the time Sunny had begun tilting your head down. A few droplets of cold cave water hit your scalp. The cool exhale of the cave continued to wash over your body. The echo of your footsteps and the water dripping were the only sounds aside from your breath.

“Wait.” You both stopped suddenly, heads ducked down. His hand was pressed against your stomach, holding you back.

“What’s wrong?” you asked after a moment, voice trembling nervously. “W-Why did we stop?”

“There’s two paths ahead,” he answered. He sounded like he was concentrating. You figured he must be feeling out the paths for as far as he could, deciding which one was the best to take. While he did that, you clung to the warmth of his arm, and kept your eyes closed.

It somehow made a difference to you to make it feel like you were choosing not to see.

You felt it then, the way he was so warm and strong… You really... Did like him. You were scared right now, but he was keeping you safe. He was doing this for you. You breathed in the scent of him through his long-sleeved shirt; sweet and fresh and warm against the contrast of the cold, murky cave. He curled his arm around your waist and let you lean, slowly stroking your side with his fingers.

“Okay,” he said, giving your side a tap. “The left path. It’s got a higher ceiling and less formations t’weave through.”

And so, the both of you began walking again.

It was silence again for a while. The only words exchanged were things such as “Watch your step” and “Keep close to me”. Occasionally you would gasp if you felt yourself about to slip, or if your shoulder bumped something unexpectedly. After some time, you opened your eyes for a reason you couldn’t really explain.

From the moment you opened them, you felt your eyeballs straining to be open wide enough, straining to find even one photon of light to see with-but there was nothing. If there had been any light before, it was certainly gone now.

You had never before experienced darkness like this. It struck a fear inside of you so primal that you felt your body attempting to react before your mind could stop it. Your breathing started to quicken and your muscles began to shake again.

Sunny immediately shushed you against your ear. He planted a hot, damp kiss against the shell of it, which sent shivers through you for a different reason. It certainly distracted you from your situation at that moment, and Sunny chuckled huskily. “You’re safe with me, beautiful.”

-

An entire two hours had elapsed since first walking into the cavern. It was hard to tell exactly how long it had been, but it was true. Two hours in cold darkness with only a man and his hair between you and getting lost, forever.

It was only a few moments after the two hour mark that you stopped again.

At that point, you were beginning to feel worn. The bottom of your feet ached a bit, and the stress of being so deep in a cave had worn down your energy considerably. “Are we here?” You asked wearily, rubbing your nose a bit against his arm. You were tired, and honestly not completely focused on your surroundings anymore. “I don’t feel like there are any ingredients here…”

A bundle of his sensors squeezed your waist, suddenly, and you froze up, expecting danger to come from somewhere. Did he sense a creature nearby? Your heart-rate skyrocketed and you squirmed a bit.

Then, he spoke.

“There’s an ingredient here, don’t worry, my love. I can feel it.” His voice was low and.. Almost amorous. You couldn’t quite place the tone.

His sensors squeezed tighter and you suddenly felt something wet attach itself to your neck. You squirmed and shrieked, your voice echoing off the cavern walls and formations. The cave seemed to be screaming back at you with it’s constant exhale, and panic began to set in again. “Wh.. What are you doing?! Sunny?”

A long, wet stroke of… Something... Dragged along your neck, along your pulse. It was Sunny’s tongue. It felt monstrously long, and he was obviously salivating heavily. You whimpered, wondering a bit if Sunny was trying to have some fun with you- was he… Was he busting a move?

You relaxed a bit, aside from it being a bit weird… You _had_ thought about having sex with him a few times. Never in a million years like _this_ , though.

“Feel isn’t quite the right word,” he continued, ignoring your question. You suddenly felt yourself unable to move at all- not a twitch of your muscles even. You shrieked again and attempted to struggle, but it was literally impossible.

The darkness was swallowing you, suffocating you. You couldn’t move at all, and your shrieks were echoing not only off the walls, but in your head. This was so wrong, what was happening? What was happening? What was happening? What was happening?

“I can.. Finally… Taste it.”

His breath was hot against your ear as he said this. You started to sob, crying for him to let you go, begging him to tell you what was going on. Your mind was searching frantically for an explanation- was this all in your head? Was this a test of trust?

That’s when he bit into you.

You presumed so, at least. Your brain was scrambling as you screamed. You felt the wet, sharp pain of blunt teeth tearing into the skin on your shoulder, into the meat. You might have urinated at that point, you weren’t sure. You were no longer in control of what your body was doing- it was in full fight or flight mode- but you could do neither of those things.

With an effortless shove, he slammed you hard against the cold, solid ground. You heard- and felt, something snap somewhere inside your body. Perhaps a few things. Your sobbing and wailing grew more pained and desperate, all you could manage to sputter out of your mouth was “stop” and “why” and “no” over, and over, and over again.

Sunny was laughing a bit. He loosened his sensors around you, playing with you, letting you kick and squirm and scream as he ripped at you with his bare hands and teeth. After getting a taste for your shoulder, he went for the belly, tearing through the layers of fat, muscle, and membrane to your intestines.

The pain was unlike anything you had ever felt. The shock set in suddenly as blood spurted and streamed into warm, thick pools onto the cold floor around you. Your torn shirt was soaked in it. Your screams continued but they were weakening. Sharp, rolling, aching waves of pain coursed through you as you felt his teeth snap and tear and rip. You weren’t sure, but you think you imagined hearing him gulp chunks of your flesh and muscle and innards down his throat. His breath was like an animal.

It became impossible as the feast went on to discern what it was that was ripping into you. You felt yourself fading, but not quite. He must have been using hair marionette to control your nervous system into keeping you awake. Using hair net to control the bleeding so you wouldn’t bleed out too fast.

He was going to make this last as long as possible.

You were being ripped, pulled, and snapped apart. He was straddling you, hands digging into any available untarnished skin, exposing muscle for his teeth to sink into.

His animalistic sounds and movements were all you could feel or hear. You couldn’t even see him, but your dying brain was thankful for it. At least you would never see what your own insides looked like.

You were coughing and oozing blood from your mouth. You had probably bitten on your tongue at some point and were bleeding from there, too. Your sobs were dying into ragged breaths, and your flailing limbs succumbed to weak twitches.

It wasn’t the cave that had killed you. It wasn’t a sudden slip, or a smack to the skull, a fall into icy water.

It was the predator.

 


End file.
